deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn (FN-2187)
Finn, a.k.a. FN-2187, is a character from the Star Wars media franchise. (Author's note: Information was taken from the Star Wars Wiki) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * E-102 γ VS FN-2187 Possible Opponents * Lavernius Tucker * Wes (Pokemon Colosseum) History Finn was born seven years after the Battle of Endor and was taken at an early age from his family by the First Order. He does not remember his name or his family was given the designation of FN-2187. He served under Captain Phasma alongside FN-2199 (Nines), FN-2000 (Zeroes), and FN-2003 (Slip) while he was a cadet. He would be a consistent top scorer as a cadet and was given praise by Phasma, saying that he would be a great officer one day. He was, however, at the same time condemned by Phasma by saving Slip during a training simulation instead of focusing on the mission of destroying a heavy repeating blaster but was able to complete the mission and also scored the highest amount of kills. FN-2187 and his team would then be sent on a mission where they had to "restore order" in an Outer Rim asteroid mining colony because of sabotage by the New Republic when in actuality the workers were on strike against the working conditions. He was brought to the negotiators room and was ordered to execute them but could not bring himself to do so resulting in Slip doing the deed. Upon their return, FN-2187 and his team were recognized as full-fledged Stormtroopers. Phasma would later send FN-2187 to Jakku to fight those who would attack him back. Eight-Seven and his fellow troopers were given the mission to retrieve a map leading to Luke Skywalker on the planet Jakku. There he witnessed the death of his comrade Slip, affecting Eight-Seven deeply and when he was ordered to fire on the villagers by Kylo Ren, he refused. After returning to the ship, Eight-Seven was to submit his blaster for inspection to see if he had fired a shot. Knowing that he would be re-evaluated, Eight-Seven decided to desert and took the prisoner, Poe Dameron, a rebellion pilot, with him to escape. During the escape, Poe gave Eight-Seven the name Finn, in an effort to avoid calling a man by a number. Finn liked the name and went on to use it. Their TIE fighter would be later shot down resulting in Finn and Poe crash landing on Jakku. After Finn and Poe ejected from the TIE fighter, both being sent off in different directions, Finn came across the wreck in search of Poe but to no avail only finding Poe's jacket. Believing Poe to be dead, Finn ventured off into the desert, discarding his storm trooper armor and using the jacket as an escape from the heat, Finn would eventually find a settlement. Once at the settlement, he met Poe's droid BB-8 and the droid's new friend, Rey. After a rocky meet and greet, the trio were attacked by the First Order but they managed to escape after finding the Millennium Falcon. Once in space, Finn, Rey and BB-8 repaired the Falcon only to be caught in a tractor beam believing it to be the First Order only for them to be found by Han Solo and Chewbacca whose ship was stolen from years ago. Finn and Rey explained to Han and Chewy that they need to get BB-8 to the resistance in order to find Luke, to which Han agrees to. After escaping the gangs that came on board to Han's freighter, trying to take BB-8 and the traitors that were on board for a bounty, Finn and friends would go to Takodana to see Maz Kanata. After being asked to join the resistance, Finn refused saying that the First Order is too powerful and initially decided to join a pirate crew in an effort to escape. He explained to Rey who he was before and asked her to join him but was refused. When the First Order attacked, Finn, concerned about Rey, went back to Maz, Han and Chewy and was given the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker with instructions to give to Rey. During the battle, Finn managed to kill at least one Stormtrooper before being confronted by his former squadmate, FN-2199, who was brandishing a riot baton. Finn was unable to defeat Nines but was saved by Han, shooting Nines in the chest. Finn, Han, and Chewy were captured but escaped due to the arrival of the resistance. Finn saw that Kylo Ren was taking Rey away so he gave chase only to be too late in rescuing her. Finn traveled with Han, Chewy and BB-8 to the resistance base and was reunited with Poe. Finn would volunteer to go with Han and Chewy to destroy the shield generator for the Starkiller base but was more focused on rescuing Rey. After landing on the planet, Finn revealed that he worked sanitation on the base, much the Han's annoyance. Finn then devised a plan to lower the planets shields to allow resistance pilots to attack the ocillator and destroy the superweapon. Chewbacca captured Captain Phasma and the three forced her to lower the shields. Finn, Han and Chewy would then dump Phasma down to a garbage chute in an effort to make sure they would not be discovered. The three would then find Rey, who had already escaped by herself, and place charges on parts of the ocillator and witnessed Han confront Kylo Ren. Finn, Rey and Chewy would then witness Kylo Ren killing Han and with Chewy shooting Kylo and Chewy blowing the charges. While Finn and Rey were trying to escape, they were met by a wounded Kylo Ren in the woods. Rey would try to attack Ren with a blaster but would be knocked unconscious as a result. Finn, enraged by this, would ignited the lightsaber and attacked Ren. Finn held his own for a while, managing to wound Ren in the shoulder, but would ultimately lose, being wounded on his shoulder and spine. After Rey had regained consciousness and defeated Kylo Ren, she picked up Finn and were picked up by Chewbacca in the Millennium Falcon and was left in intensive care in a coma. Background Height: 5' 10" Weight: ? Affiliations: First Order and Resistance Occupation: Former sanitation worker and stormtrooper, resistance fighter. Family: Mother and father (status unknown) Likes: Rey, Poe, BB-8, Han, FN-2003 (Slip). Dislikes: Captain Phasma, Kylo Ren, FN-2199 (Nines). Weapons Used: E-11 Blaster, lightsaber, various vibroweapons, shield, and thermal detonators. Skills As a stormtrooper, Finn had top marks in his training and was seen to be an excellent stormtrooper for the First Order. His training made him an effective marksman with a high kill rate in simulations. Despite lack of training, Finn had the ability to wield a lightsaber in combat and held his own against a stormtrooper with a riot baton and a somewhat experienced Kylo Ren. Although he was defeated by Nines, his defeat was most likely due to Finn's lack of training with the lightsaber as the book "Before the Awakening" shows that Finn and Nines had fought with one another before but Finn was able to beat him using a shield and vibroblade. This could also be due to the fact that Nines was cautious during the second fight as he had never faced someone wielding a lightsaber before. Feats * Able to hold his own against a somewhat trained Sith using a weapon he had little training with. * Tactical enough to save Slip and accomplish the mission in simulations. * Scored high marks in training. * Praised by Captain Phasma. * Is able to think on the fly. * Was able to fight on-par brieflly against Kylo Ren * Survived a force push from Rey Flaws * Has been seen to be susceptible to fear and stress at times as depicted in multiple points in The Force Awakens. * Has no training whatsoever with a lightsaber. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:African American Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Military Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Soldier Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Comedic Movie Combatants